<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Machine by malecnificenttyrus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518253">The Broken Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11'>malecnificenttyrus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop Canoodling, Deep Conversations, Established Relationship, Love Victor - Freeform, Nervous!Benji, Post-Finale, Sexual Tension, Venji - Freeform, broken expresso machine, confident!victor, makeout sessions, shameless flirting, willacoochie trip pt. 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji is back to work at Brasstown, and he's never been happier. He finally gets to work alongside his now-boyfriend Victor again. It's been a few weeks since Benji has returned, and this is his first closing shift with Victor since they'd gotten together. Benji finds himself too distracted to work, and ends up in an...interesting situation. One heated makeout session and broken machine later (long story) they are forced to road trip back to Willacoochie, and confront the feelings that they left behind there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were many reasons why Benji liked working at Brasstown---decent pay, he got to be assistant manager, and he got free caffeinated beverages...which he heavily relied on to function a large majority of the time---but the biggest reason was that he got to work with Victor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Victor...his friend-turned-crush-turned-boyfriend, who had stolen his heart from the first moment they'd ever interacted...and had even more every day since.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji could think of every single moment, working alongside Victor, that made him happy he impulsively trashed all of those work applications and decided to hire him---from their deep late-night talks about anything and everything, to their dance-shenanigans to overplayed-yet-catchy pop songs, to their failed attempts at latté art.---</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He may also have given him Barista training before the interview process, which never happened...but he wanted an excuse to get to know the cute new kid better.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although it sounds like Benji slightly deceived Victor, which may be partially true, he was glad that he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he hadn't...he wasn't sure they would've ever gotten together. And he can't even imagine a world where that is true...where they were just two perfect strangers that just passed eachother by, their worlds never colliding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As cheesy as it sounds, it felt like Victor and Benji meeting was destiny...meant to happen.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were many pros and...some cons, when it came to working alongside Victor, especially now that they were in a relationship.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They still worked effortlessly in-sync with eachother...their teamwork remained unparalleled despite the brief time apart. It had become even more effortless now that they were a couple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They still got to spend every spare-moment outside of school together...chatting, making- and-drinking coffee, shamelessly flirting...so pretty much all of the same things they did before, except with a label this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There was just one slight problem...which was that Benji now very often got distracted by Victor, even more than he did before.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was easier for Benji to contain his rather invasive thoughts about Victor when he was under the impression that Victor was straight, and unattainable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then they'd confessed their feelings, kissed and gotten into a relationship, Benji had returned back to Brasstown, and suddenly it got infinitely more difficult for Benji to keep his composure around Victor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tonight was no exception.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor is currently behind the counter, working on the expresso machine. Benji is trying to busy himself with cleaning the tables, but he can't stop himself from stealing a glance up at his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's eyes scan over Victor, and he bites his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He looks really good.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a vast understatement...Victor <em>always</em> looked good. But something about how he looked on this particular night felt...<em>different</em>. And Benji finds himself unable to tear his gaze away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaves his rag abandoned on the uncleaned table in favor of watching his boyfriend, who appears to be making them drinks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji watches as Victor maneuvers around, his arm muscles flexing around his tight Brasstown t-shirt...which hugs his body perfectly. He bites his lower lip in concentration, a few loose strands of hair falling in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light is hitting his face perfectly from this angle---accentuating his perfectly chiseled cheekbones, his slim-yet-fit body, the smoothness of his cinnamon complexion, his soft lips---and Benji is hit with a sudden strong, overwhelming urge to press him up against the counter and kiss him senseless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under normal circumstances, Benji would yell at himself to focus on his work, since they'd gotten in trouble one too many times for 'canoodling in the workplace'...as Sarah liked to put it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they were alone, there was no Sarah here to lecture them about the importance of keeping their hormones in check during work hours, and Benji felt his self-control slowly melting away...replaced with the strong desire to be close to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji walks around the counter and towards Victor. He slips his arms around Victor's waist...pressing himself up against his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, handsome..." Benji whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor glances over his shoulder, smiling softly at him, "Hey...what are you up to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, nothing. I was just doing my work when I happened to see an incredibly-handsome barista working behind the counter." Benji flirts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor hums, "Oh <em>really</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji nods, "Yeah...and I decided that I want to ask him for a barista lesson."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor laughs softly, turning around in Benji's arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You, the skillful-and-incredibly-handsome barista and assistant manager, want me...the clumsy-and-chaotic barista, to give you a lesson?" Victor asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji shakes his head, laughing softly, "Hey...you've gotten <em>better</em>." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shrugs, smiling, "That's because I had an <em>excellent</em> trainer." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well if that's the case...there's no reason why you can't give me a lesson." Benji says matter-of-factly, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor nods, "Fine...I'll give you <em>one</em> lesson...free of charge. But, only because I can't resist spending time with a really beautiful guy." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji blushes, rolling his eyes fondly. He lets go of Victor's waist, leaning against the counter as Victor turns to grab his supplies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>First</em>...you're going to take the portafilter..." Victor says, removing the portafilter from the machine and grabbing the rag off the counter...cleaning it off, "And fill it with grounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pours the grounds into the filter, reaching over to grab the packer...placing it on top of the grounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And then you're going to pack it, <em>real tight</em>." Victor says in a deep voice, slowly twisting the packer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh no...he isn't going to say it...is he?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's gaze shifts over to watching Victor's arm muscles, which are flexing and contracting. He bites his lower lip as a blush settles onto his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor's voice snaps him out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See how <em>tight</em> that is?" He asks with a smirk, directly quoting Benji from his first barista lesson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji lets out an embarrassed laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You walked into this one, B." Victor teases, reaching over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Benji's ear...his hand lingering against his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji sighs, "I know. God...what was I thinking when I said that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor laughs, turning around to grab the portafilter...locking it back into place on the expresso machine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now..." He says as he reaches down to open the refrigerator, pulling out the milk, "While that is brewing...you're going to steam the milk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor grabs the cup, opening the milk and pouring it in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's gaze once again falls to Victor's arm, suddenly aware of the veins popping out of it as his muscles flexed. He feels the urge to run his hands up the length of Victor's arms...to have those arms wrap around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He's starting to think he has a thing for Victor's arms.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor clears his throat, snapping Benji out of his trance. He blinks himself back into reality, glancing up at his boyfriend...who's looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Everything okay? You seem a little...<em>distracted</em>." He teases, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji nods, "Oh yeah...I'm fine." he lies, voice raising several octaves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor nods slowly, laughing, "Okay. Let's get steamy then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's eyes widen, "Come again?" he asks, cringing at yet another suggestive phrase coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're going to steam the milk?" Victor says obviously, giving Benji a strange look. Benji furrows his eyebrows, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Had he just imagined Victor saying that? Also...was it getting hot in the café? It was the middle of winter...there was no way it was getting hot in here.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was definitely him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right...yeah." Benji says slowly, trying his best to keep his voice steady.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor walks up to the expresso machine, Benji walking to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. So you're going to put the cup of milk underneath the steam nozzle...like this." He says, positioning the cup underneath the steam wand and slowly raising it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's eyes shift down to look at Victor's hands, which are bigger and far more strong than he'd thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Focus, Benji. Focus.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay...now you try." Victor says, handing the cup to Benji. He walks behind Benji, wrapping his arms around him and resting one hand on top of Benji's...which is holding the cup, the other resting on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji's eyes widen at the contact, his hand shaking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor leans down to whisper in his ear, his warm breath tickling Benji's neck, "Look at that...you're a <em>natural</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Holy shit.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji glances over his shoulder to look at Victor, who's smirking at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor was definitely doing this on purpose. He knew exactly what he was doing...and what it was doing to Benji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji feels his heart starts racing rapidly in his chest, and he glances down at Victor's lips before looking back up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's just about to break the tension and close the distance between them when he hears a spluttering sound, turning around just in time to see the steamed milk explode from the cup...splattering all over them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flinches, stumbling back into Victor...who's grabs his hips to steady him...his body pressed firmly against Benji's back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor lets out a breathy laugh, "Huh...maybe you <em>aren't</em> as skillful as I once thought, mr. assistant manager..." he teases, leaning down towards Benji's ear and lowering his voice, "You're still <em>incredibly-handsome</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses a kiss to Benji's neck, and Benji lets out a soft breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor lets go of his hold on Benji's hips, walking around him towards the expresso machine. Benji stays frozen in his spot...watching as Victor starts to clean up the overly-steamed milk from various surfaces on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji shakes himself from his daze...walking forward and grabbing Victor's arm, spinning him around to face him. He rests his hands on the counter on either side of Victor...cornering him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Benji demands, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor gives him an innocent look...a glint in his eyes, "Doing what on purpose?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Distracting me...teasing me." Benji points out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shrugs nonchalantly, "Well it depends...is it working?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji bites back a smile, "...Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good..." Victor breathes out, spinning them around so that Benji's pinned up against the counter, "Now you know how I felt during barista training a few months ago." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji is stunned into silence, eyes wide. He tries to ignore the way his heart is racing in his chest at the feeling of Victor's body pressed against his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor raises an eyebrow, "You do remember the day you trained me, right?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How could I forget?" Benji asks, smiling fondly at the memory, "you were adorably-chaotic that day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor blushes, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, well...you try being a closeted gay kid from Texas that is being touched for the first time by one of the most gorgeous guys he's ever seen, who he also happened to have a massive crush on from the first time they'd met."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji smiles fondly, reaching up to rest a hand against Victor's cheek, "That's so sweet. Although, I still don't understand why you ran away from me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor smiles shyly, moving from his spot in front of Benji to grab a clean rag off of the counter. He walks back over, meeting Benji's eyes briefly before shifting his gaze down...dabbing at the steamed milk stains on his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is going to sound really embarrassing but...I swore that we were having a moment that day..." Victor confesses, "I'd never had a moment with a guy before, or anyone...but I just knew that I felt something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bites the inside of his cheek, a blush settling on his cheeks, "I wanted to kiss you, to...touch you, like...<em>really</em> bad. And I never felt that way before, so...I panicked, and ran."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji smiles softly, "Hey...that's not embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shrugs, continuing to pat down Benji's apron. Benji grabs Victor's wrist, holding it in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, look at me." Benji says softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor looks up to meet Benji's eyes, "Vic...there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm flattered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really?" Victor asks, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji nods, "Yeah. And plus...if I wasn't with, you know..." his voice trails off, and he gestures with his hand, "I wouldn't have minded you doing either of those things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles, "I thought we were having a moment, too." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, <em>wow</em>..." Victor breathes out, laughing softly and looking at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They're both silent for a moment, "Derek." They huff out in unified-frustration, looking at eachother and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji bites his lower lip, "You know...you could make up for it now. I've kind of been wanting to kiss you this entire night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor smirks, "Oh, <em>really</em>....well..." he pauses, walking closer to Benji and pinning him up against the counter, "I think I can do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches down to cradle Benji's face in between his hands, glancing down at his lips and then back up. He leans down slowly, stopping only centimeters from Benji's lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji leans up to close the distance between them, pressing their lips together. He brings one hand up to fist into Victor's hair, the other falling down to his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor wraps his hands underneath Benji's thighs and hoists him onto the counter with ease, slotting himself in between his legs. Benji wraps his legs around Victor's waist...pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips continue to move together as Victor reaches behind Benji, clumsily untying his apron and pulling it over his head...tossing it aside. He immediately slides his hands underneath the back of Benji's shirt...hands roaming over his warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls away from the kiss, moving to trail </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kisses down Benji's neck. He stops when he reaches Benji's collarbone, sucking on the pulse point there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji lets out a moan, "Shit...Victor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor smirks against his skin, moving back up to capture his lips again. His hands move around to slide inside the front of Benji's shirt...fingers running over his abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls away from the kiss again, pressing kisses down the other side of Benji's neck, eliciting another moan from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji tilts his head back and closes his eyes, the feeling of Victor's lips against his skin overwhelming him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams his hand back to grab onto the nearest object he can...flinching when he hears the sound of metal breaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor pulls away from Benji, both of them turning around to look at the source of the noise. Their eyes land on the expresso machine, noting the now severed-steam wand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor lets out a snort, and Benji's eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit!" Benji breathes out, looking at the broken piece of machine clutched in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor smirks, "Well...I certainly did not expect to have <em>that</em> effect on you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji shoots him a glare, shoving his arm, "Hey! This is all your fault!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>My</em> fault? You're the one who grabbed onto the steam wand, incredible-hulked that bitch and ripped it clear off!" Victor exclaims incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop! It wouldn't have happened if you didn't seduce me!" Benji argues, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor raises an eyebrow, "Hey...you are the one here with the work-fetish. I was just simply doing my job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know exactly what you were doing!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shrugs, "Maybe. I would say that my mission was pretty successful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji groans, jumping off of the counter, "Can you please be serious for one second here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor sends him an apologetic look, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You do realize that Sarah is going to kill us, right? We are literally going to <em>die</em>!" Benji cries out, eyes wide with panic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shakes his head, "B, she isn't going to kill us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Victor...Sarah has already reprimanded us several times for 'canoodling on the job'...how do you think she's going to react when she sees that we not only 'canoodled' again...but that we broke her expresso machine in the process?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor bites his lower lip, "Well, technically...<em>you</em> broke it." he says matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji shoots him a glare, and Victor falls silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, I'm sorry..." Victor apologizes, resting a hand on Benji's arm, "Look...we can come to work early tomorrow, fix the machine before she shows up...and she'll never know it was broken." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's going to be okay...I promise." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji sighs, nodding his head, "Okay, okay...yeah, you're right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor smiles, resting a hand against Benji's cheek and leaning in to press their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We should probably finish cleaning up, so that we can get back here early tomorrow morning." Victor says, and Benji nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji starts to walk back to his abandoned table, freezing and turning to walk back towards Victor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs his arm, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "And we aren't done here. I'm so getting you back for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor shivers at the feeling of Benji's breath on his neck, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't wait." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benji walks back over to grab his carrier and rag, resuming his original task of bussing tables.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Victor was right...it was going to be okay. They would fix the machine in the morning, and Sarah would never know that it was broken. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was going to be okay...right? Right.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>